


Contratiempo

by NaghiTan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaba frente a un titán en ese momento —quizás en un segundo—, pudo ver su vida pasar, más no fue completa, podría jurar que sus recuerdos apenas le estaban haciendo justicia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contratiempo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SnK no me pertenecen, todo de **Hajime**

 **Prompt No.:** 5   **Comunidad livejournal:** SnK_esp

 **Advertencias:** Posibles spoilers, sobre todo para los que solo ven el anime.

 

 

**Capitulo Único**

Estaba frente a un titán en ese momento —quizás en un segundo—, pudo ver su vida pasar, más no fue completa, podría jurar que sus recuerdos apenas le estaban haciendo justicia. Usó su equipo y se alejó rápidamente de aquel colosal monstruo, no, sus recuerdos le decían que siempre había sido una persona cobarde… ¡Mentira! Porque si lo fuera, no estuviera en La Legión, meditó mientras sacaba las cuchillas y saltaba contra ese titán, había soportado con orgullo el que pudiese a ver visto a su madre en forma de titán, no cualquiera hubiera aceptado que frente así tenía a un familiar.

Deslizó las cuchillas en la parte trasera del titán, lográndolo derribar, no era fuerte como Mikasa, no era una jodida leyenda a  como lo era el capitán Levi, no tenía la puta suerte que Eren se cargaba y el cerebro de Armin, pero tenía la férrea convicción de salir con vida. No era mucho, pero a su parecer y regañando a su cerebro por menospreciarlo, no todos se metían a voluntad a esa Legión.

Escuchó las carcajadas de Hanji, que a su parecer era la única que se deleitaba por estar en contacto con esos seres. La misión había sido llevarse a Eren para que no lo fueran a secuestrar nuevamente, la tarea era llegar al sótano. La misión sería más llevadera si sus enemigos solo fueran esas cosas gigantescas, pero no, atrás venía una horda dirigida por el Rey quien buscaba destruirlos por entrometer las narices en donde no deberían.

Se habían dividido en grupos pequeños, para poder entrar entre los árboles, aparentemente había una desventaja numérica, que fue descendiendo cuando sus perseguidores eran mermados por los titanes.

Connie saltó y montó nuevamente su caballo, el tiempo no se detenía y era necesario llegar a un lugar seguro antes del anochecer. Miró el reloj de bolsillo que el comandante Erwin les había dado a cada miembro de la Unidad, era un recordatorio, uno muy cruel a su parecer.

— _Estamos contrarreloj—_ les había dicho— _, seremos cazados como vil ganado, por saber una verdad que a la humanidad no le conviene, el reloj significa lo poco que nos queda de vida. ¿Aún siguen estando de mi parte?_

Recordó que todos habían jurado llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, tragó saliva cuando un compañero, que se encontraba frente suyo, fue atravesado por la bala de una escopeta, el sonido del cráneo al romperse fue algo que jamás olvidaría.

Siguió adelante, solo viendo de reojo como los caballos pisoteaban el cadáver, el humano era un ser asqueroso.

Apretó con fuerza su reloj, escuchando más disparos y gritos intensos de agonía, disparo tras disparo, eso, era una carnicería. Sintió un dolor punzante, seguido del crujido de sus huesos… ¡Le habían dado en el hombro! El dolor era intenso, la adrenalina enseguida se disparó, su cuerpo actuó solo y eso quizás le costaría la vida.

Se tiró al suelo, con el caballo en movimiento y echó a correr al bosque, prefería morir en las fauces de un titán que en manos de esos salvajes. Una risa corrió en todo su rostro, pasó por cadáveres aplastados, pudo reconocer a compañeros y a algunos perseguidores, pero no era momento de sentir pena. ¿De qué se sentía orgulloso? De aprender a vivir y de que siempre encontraba el momento ideal para sobrevivir.

Un nuevo disparo se dejó escuchar, más desgarrador y el mundo se puso negro.


End file.
